It's Hard To Remember The Good Times
by themarkedfreelancer
Summary: David recalls his most favorite birthdays as Epsilon rips the memories away from him. One-shot


**It's Hard to Remember the Happy Times**

David walked out onto the back porch of his family home. He was so excited because it was his birthday and he was finally eight years old. He was greeted by friends and family, David couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. As the party came to a close a strange man with a goatee and black hair walked up to young David and went down on one knee.

"Hello my name is Leonard L. Church." The man said in a southern drawl. "And one day you'll do good things David. But for now happy birthday." The man stood and as he went by a table that had been set up he put a small box wrapped in light blue paper on the table. David's mother ran over to David.

"Who was that man David?" His mother asked her voice edged in worry.

"I don't know." David stated his voice was edged in confusion.

Later that night. David had snatched the present and was now in his bed about to unwrap the box it. His mind whirled with what it could be and questions about the strange man who had left the box. David knew it was his because on top of the box it said for David. David hesitated for only a second more before he shredded the paper revealing a small oak box. David gingerly grabbed the lid and pulled it off. Inside was a name plate and piece of paper. David grabbed the name plate first and looked at it. It was small and glass on the front it said Washington. David examined the name plate some more before he put it on the desk he had in his room. David went back to the box and pulled out the paper. The paper said simply…

**_For the next Agent Washington…. David Mason._**

**_~Leonard L. Church_**

**_The Director._**

**Years Later…**

David awoke he groggily opened his eyes only for them to close again they shot open again as David remembered that today was his birthday. And something just felt lucky about this birthday. David jumped got dressed and dashed out his front door yelling a quick goodbye to his family. When David got to school he dashed towards his locker stuffed his stuff in after taking what he needed. And he dashed down the hall towards his first class sitting down just seconds before the bell rang. At lunch Wash sat in a grassy part of the school yard he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when someone spoke to him.

"Hey! Did she punch you yesterday?" The person speaking was a large man that had a very angry looking girl in front of him. The man had tanned skin, green eyes that had flakes of blue in them and shaggy black hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off his muscles, black pants and black sneakers. The girl had pale skin, dark blue eyes that had flakes of black in them and shoulder length dark brown hair. She was wearing a purple shirt, denim jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers that had gold shoelaces.

"Um yeah. Why?" The man looked at the girl and crossed his arms.

"I believe you have something to say then."

"Nope." She said. She had a British accent. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the man.

"Crystal!" The girl, Crystal whipped her head around to look at the man just when I thought she was going to say something to me she said.

"Nope." And looked away again. The man growled which was terrifying and made David want to run himself. But Crystal didn't budge.

"If you don't apologize I am going to tell your uncle about this!" The man threatened which made Crystal whip her head around again to look at the man.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would." She sighed and turned towards David.

"Look I'm sorry. I just thought you were looking at my breasts." She sounded truly apologetic.

"It's fine at least you didn't break my jaw." They all laughed. _Maybe this is a lucky day after all_. David thought to himself. _I mean that Crystal girl is really cute._

**Years Later….**

David sat in his chair after a long day of training. Someone came up behind him and draped their arms around him. _Crystal_. David thought.

"How's my Washout doing?" She teased him that glimmer of a British accent showing. Even though she hid it well.

"Just thinking about some things." David shrugged.

"Well you should be thinking about the birthday present I have for you."

"Oh and what's that?" He asked turning his chair to face her.

"Well it requires the bed." She said sitting on the side of his bed. David jumped up and walked towards her. They AI theory essay could wait till tomorrow. Crystal pulled him to her and planted a deep kiss. _Best birthday present ever! Of all time. David thought._

**Years Later….**

David fell to the ground taking his bedside lamp with him the glass from the light bulb scattered across the floor. But David didn't care he was currently preoccupied by the AI in his head that was wreaking havoc showing him the memories that were not his own, erasing his own memories in the process and causing massive pain. David could faintly hear Crystal banging on the door. He did hear her kick open the door and he could hear her trying to get him to talk to her. But he was too far gone to care. _Happy birthday David_! Epsilon said as he gave the last push of memories that snapped David's mind in half and left him with nothing more than a title given to him as a child….. _Washington_.


End file.
